nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Stryfe (N-Strike Elite)
The Stryfe is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four "AA" batteries to be operated. It comes packaged with a six dart clip, six Elite Darts, and instructions. The N-Strike Modulus re-release comes packaged with a barrel extension, a Drop Grip, a six dart clip, six Elite Darts, and instructions. The N-Strike Elite variants are discontinued. The N-Strike Modulus variant is an Amazon exclusive. Details The Stryfe is a small, clip-fed, semi-automatic flywheel blaster. It features a small acceleration trigger which allows for the blaster to be powered up for firing. It also has two tactical rails, a small one below the muzzle and a long one at the top rear of the blaster. There are barrel extension and shoulder stock attachment points as well. The clip release button is located in front of the firing trigger. The muzzle has a counter-clockwise rifled texture, similar to the Retaliator's barrel extension. Opening the top jam door slows the flywheel faster than normal; this appears to be a safety mechanism and works even if power is lost before the flywheel stops spinning. History The Stryfe (originally spelled Strife) was first announced in a Wired.com article about the N-Strike Elite seriesJason Fagone (2012-09-08). How Nerf Became the World's Best Purveyor of Big Guns for Kids | Wired Design | Wired.com. Wired.com. Hasbro updated and re-released the Stryfe with a better dart sensor lock that is wider. This eliminates problems customers were having with older clips and darts not working properly with the blaster. Newer, fixed versions of the Stryfe have an "A" at the end of their serial number. The N-Strike Modulus re-release of the Stryfe does away with the dart sensor completely. The Stryfe was re-released in 2017 under the N-Strike Modulus series.BlasterHub (2017-09-03) Nerf News: The Stryfe Returns! – Modulus Stryfe found on Amazon.com BlasterHub.com Color schemes The Stryfe has been released with the following color schemes: * N-Strike Elite (blue, white, black, and orange) * Elite XD (orange, white, and black) * N-Strike Modulus (white, green, black, gray, and orange) Value packs The Stryfe was also released with a Double Your Darts value pack that comes packaged with six extra Special Edition Elite Darts. It has also been released in its own Mission Kit, the Stryfe CS-18 Mission Kit, along with a barrel extension, a shoulder stock, an Assault Grip, an eighteen dart clip, and eighteen Elite Darts.MyLastDart (2013-08-11). MyLastDart: NEW Nerf Elite Stryfe Mission Kit. mylastdart.blogspot.co.uk Modification The Stryfe is one of the most popular candidates for modification. The blaster is often modded with enhanced voltage, flywheels, 3D printed parts and blaster kits. It is sometimes integrated with other blasters such as the Rayven. Removing locks can allow the user to pull the trigger freely and rev the blaster freely, and will mildly decrease jamming. Reloading and firing To reload the Stryfe, turn off the blaster. Press and hold the clip release button and remove the equipped clip. Load up to six darts into the packaged clip and load it into the blaster. Turn the blaster back on and pull the acceleration trigger to rev up the flywheels. Pull the firing trigger to fire a dart. It may take a moment for the flywheel system to reach full speed; if full acceleration is not permitted, range will be decreased. Trivia *Due to the Stryfe not being designed with a specific extension in mind, the Retaliator's barrel extension tends to wobble when attached. **This problem can be fixed by simply putting pieces of paper in between the extension and Stryfe or put a thin layer of adhesive rubber padding. *Due to the inner barrel width of the Longstrike CS-6's barrel extension, it will be worn down on the inside when attached to the Stryfe (if it can be attached at all). It does not wobble like the Retaliator's barrel extension, however. *It is believed to be derived from the Barricade clip modification, which attaches a receiver to a Barricade, effectively making it a clip fed blaster. The Stryfe eliminates the need for this modification. *The definition of "strife" is an angry disagreement or conflict. *The Stryfe is referred to as the "Stryfe CS-18" in the Mission Kit. ** In addition, it has the "CS" number code instead of "ECS", even though it's electronic, much like the Rayven CS-18 and the RapidStrike CS-18. * There was an older version of the Stryfe that was available for the first few months of the Stryfe's release that had boosted motors. It is unknown as to why the motors were downgraded. * The Stryfe is very popular among modders for both performance upgrades and aesthetic improvements. Among the latter are a wide variety of body kits which resemble real-life firearms. Gallery References pl:Stryfe ru:Stryfe Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:N-Strike Modulus blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Amazon exclusives Category:Re-released blasters